OVERSIZED BODY
by KazuharukaTakumi
Summary: "bagaimana caramu tidur murasakibara-kun kalau tubuhmu melebihi ukuran tempat tidur ?" # dipersembahkan untuk SEISHAN


Summary : "bagaimana caramu tidur murasakibara-kun kalau tubuhmu melebihi ukuran tempat tidur ?" # dipersembahkan untuk SEISHAN

Disclaimer : Kuroko milik Fujimaki-Sensei walaupun dunia jungkir balik

Rated : T nyerempet M (sedikit banget)

Genre : Friendship/Humor

Pairing : **Mura** sakibara Atsuhi X **Ku** roko Tetsuya

Warning : Typo, humor gagal, ribut ,OOC ,dll

Mohon dimaklumi kalau ceritanya gak nyambung dan agak aneh, cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk follower pertama saya , anyway…

AYO LANGSUNG BACA AJA, MINNA-SAN

 **OVERSIZED BODY**

Liburan musim panas kiseki no sedai menginap dirumah Akashi. Malam hari, Kise dan Aomine seperti biasa selalu adu mulut dan fisik tak memperdulikan dimana mereka berada, pasti aka nada keributan diantara mereka berdua. Kuroko dan Murasakibara hanya bisa pasrah mendengarkan pertengkaran duo AoKise.

Aomine : jangan membuat tantangan seperti itu ,itu namanya penyiksaan Kise !

Kise : kau terlalu menanggapinya serius Aominecchi

Murasakibara dan Kuroko berbaring dengan menggunakan futon ,Kise dan Aomine sibuk dengan peperangannya yang tak jelas (author : emang gak jelas tu#plak)

Murasakibara : Mou…. Mine-chin dan Kise-chin terlalu ribut (~_~)

Kuroko : Akashi-kun pasti akan sangat marah nanti, ngomong-ngomong kakimu tidak kediginan murasakibara-kun ?

Murasakibara : mereka…., mereka sangat terbuka (baca:kedinginan)

Kuroko : tubuh Murasakibar-kun oversized ukuran tempat tidur, bagaiman kau selalu bisa tidur ?

Yup..kemungkinan itu jadi misteri bagaimana tubuh murasakibara yang seperti raksasa bisa muat ditempat tidur ukuran normal, oke lanjut aja kecerita

Murasakibara : aku selalu melengkungkan tubuhku

Kuroko : melengkungkan ?

Kuroko bingung ,author bingung juga #plak…

Murasakibara : aku harus menghadap ke samping dan menekukan kakiku

Bisa membayangkannya, kalo gak bisa pikirin sendiri gimana gambarnya #author digebukin reader

Kuroko : oh….

Simple patut dicoba, author mau coba dulu #di ignite pass kuroko# (Kuroko : lanjutkan ceritanya dulu Kaito-kun . author : iyo, Raden Kuroko)

Murasakibara : disaat fajar nanti aku sudah menduga kalau tangan dan kakiku akan keluar dan itu membuat menjadi sangat kedinginan, sangat dingin brrrrr…. , Kuro-chin kau kelihatannya merasa nyaman akau jadi iri dengan tubuh mungilmu

Kuroko : itu karena ukuran tubuhku termasuk rata-rata (kecuali) untuk mu

Murasakibara : biarkan aku mencoba futon kecil ini

Murasakibara menarik futon milik Kuroko. Kuroko mencoba menahan futon miliknya. Supaya tidak terlepas darinya

Kuroko : tung… apa masalahmu !

Kuroko tidak akan membiarkan futonnya diambil karena kebenciaan Kuroko adalah hawa dingin brrr…. Author kediginan

Murasakibara : ayo kita kombinasi, kombinasi…

Kuroko : ehh…..

Murasakibara : dan ini akan dipanggil menjadi super futon dan aku bisa tidur lurus, dengan diagonal yang sesuai

Sorry author tadi mikirin rumus layang-layang #plak….

Kuroko : jadi dimana aku tidur nantinya ?

Muraskibara : ehh.. disini di tanganku

Kuroko : apa maksudmu ?

Author cengo ,apa maksudnya ya ? ,tidur ditangan ? ,hm…

Murasakibara : untuk ukuran seperti Kuro-chin itu tidak apa-apa

Bahaya, bahaya kuroko dalam bahaya , kena tindih si titan (Mura : to-chin mau kuhancurkan , Author : gulp… )

Kuroko : dengan ukuranmu ITU BERBAHAYA !

Tunggu dulu ada yang aneh….

Wah..wah..wah.. nyatanya sekarang, jarak antara wajah Kuroko dengan murasakibara 5 cm, dan posisinya murasakibara menindih kuroko, kode merah aktif ada bahaya titan serang ultimate uke #di ignite pass kai Kuroko

Murasakibara : arre~? Kuro-chin memikirkan tentang ecchi ? beritahu aku !

Kuroko : tolong mengerti waktu dan lokasinya….

Murasakibara : tidak apa-apa,tidak apa-apa

Apanya yang tidak apa-apa Murasakibara a.k.a titan dari negri antah berantah (Mura : awas kau ya To-chin ! ,Author : kaburrrr )

Murasakibara menarik futon dan menggabungkannya menjadi Satu

Murasakibara : dengan begini tidak ada yang melihat

Kuroko : ….

Murasakibara : hanya aku yang dapat melihat

Jarak Murasakibara dan Kuroko yang tadinya 5 cm menjadi 4cm bibir mereka hampir bertautan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 CM

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 cm deru napas saling terasa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0,5 cm SEDIKIT LAGIIIIIII

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan GUBRAKKKKK…

Aomine dan Kise langsung menyibak futon yang dipakai Murasakibara dan Kuroko, dan terjadilah protes antar pihak…

Murasakibara : KITA SUDAH HAMPIR CIUMAN, GAGAL LAGI DEH…..

Kise : aominecchi hentikan mereka KUROKOCCHI SEDANG DISERANG-SSU

Murasakibara : yang benar saja !

Aomine : HEY MURASAKIBARA DASAR SIALAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TETSU

Kise : KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kuroko : Huh ?! (-_-)

Penyelamatan untuk kuroko, yang berujung resiko dihancurkan titan pun terjadi

~TAMAT~

Selesai ceritanya habis horeee….aneh kan aneh ya gak masuk akal yang atau gak mirip fanfiksi atau aneh atau memang aneh atau sangat aneh

Ini cerita keisengan saya yang rada-rada aneh, anyway saya minta kritik and saran anda, arigato gozaimasu, minna-san ! gome kalo aneh seishan-chan


End file.
